Edmund's Rescue
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: COMPLETE!What if Susan was the one to save Edmund from the Witch? Sisterbrother love only!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing, expect Adian and Radnast forest

**AN: Okay try to picture this. Edmund's rescue party come back, saying they couldn't find him, so in the middle of the night Susan goes looking for him. Completely brother/sister love. No incest! **

"He will lead you to Edmund," I heard Aslan say.

I felt relief flood me when I heard the Lion say this. However, later that night the band that had set out to rescue Edmund had returned, without him. I watched at Peter's side as the head centaur, Oreius spoke with Aslan.

I watched the Lion nod his head slowly and turn is great eyes upon the two of us. I knew they hadn't found Edmund. I looked up at Peter and saw sadness reflecting out of his blue eyes. He and Ed fought a lot but I knew he wasn't being serious when Peter said 'he was going to kill him.'

I chewed the inside of my lip and the worry for my lost brother increased. I knew that Aslan was doing everything he could, but it still didn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Of course, this was Edmund's own doing but the rest of us had something to blame for it too. We had let him feel left out, as though none of us cared about him. As though he wasn't important to us…

My musing was interrupted as Oreius came towards us.

"My majesties, we looked but we could not find your brother. The wolf led us to the Witch, but your brother was nowhere to be found," he told us gravely

"Which way did the wolf go?" Peter asked

"Towards North. We followed him into the Radnast forest. We killed some of the enemy but that is as much as we could do," the centaur began to walk away, but he turned back to us, "I am terribly sorry about your brother."

I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I gasped and turned to Peter. He looked at me and seeing my tears, he gently pulled me to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, while he stroked my hair, telling me that everything would be okay.

But everything wouldn't be okay. This terrible Witch had our little brother and there wasn't anything we could do about it.

Peter and I stood there for a long time, long after the sun had gone down. Finally I sighed and looked up at my older brother.

"We should get some sleep," I told him, knowing fully well that neither of us wouldn't get any.

However he didn't say anything just nodded and followed me back to the tents.

"Night Peter," I whispered to him. I turned to walk into the tent I shared with Lucy when I heard Peter say, "Good night Su."

I stopped when he said this and turned to him. I watched him walk into another tent and I stared at the entrance. His voice had sounded so sad, as though all hope was gone. Peter was usually the strong one of the four of us, but if even he had started to loss hope, then what could the rest of us do? What would become of Edmund?

I must have looked like an idiot just standing there, rooted to the spot, staring into space. I let myself get lost in my thoughts and as suddenly as I had stopped, I snapped my head up and hurried into the tent. I glanced over at Lucy, who lay fast asleep.

Quietly as I could, I took my bow, arrows and horn of my bed and placed my cloak over my shoulders. It was a good thing that I had silent feet, so I was able to sneak past most of Aslan's sleeping army. I stopped at the side of the river and felt a nervous jerk in my stomach.

What was I doing? I asked myself, I'm probably going to get myself caught. Oh, why am I doing this?

I'll tell you why, I reinsured myself, your doing this because Edmund is your brother and he needs your help. You must find him.

I began to make my way down the river. I placed the cloak's hood over my head and hoped that I blended in with the darkness around me. I stopped when I had reached the other side of the first hill. Its peck covered me completely from view from anyone from Aslan's army.

Oreius had said something about the Radnast forest, wherever that is. The North, he had said. I began to look around me and started to wish I had a compass when a voice startled me.

"What do you think your doing?"

I jumped and turned around to see a chestnut horse come towards me. He had a low, quiet voice.

"Oh, I was just taking a wake. I couldn't sleep," I lied, praying that it would work.

He continued to watch me and said, "You wouldn't also be a traitor? Not working with your brother, are you?'

I glared at the horse, "Edmund has not joined the Witch!"

"And how do you know that?" the horse asked me politely

"Because he's my brother and he may be a traitor but only because the Witch backhanded him. He's not the happiest kid in the world! And I'm partly to blame for that."

I saw the horse's gaze soften slightly, "What are you really doing out here?"

I hesitated, "Nothing. It's stupid."

"You're trying to find him, aren't you?" said the horse

I turned away from him and said, "Well that was my plan but I don't know where the Radnast forest is."

"Radnast forest?" said the horse. I watched his gaze soften even further.

"Yes," I said, giving him a quick nod, "Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it?" said the horse, chuckling softly, "dear Daughter of Eve, of course I had heard of it! To tell you the truth; I was born there. It was once a peaceful place before the Witch found it and turned it into a breeding ground for her supporters."

"Would you be able to take me there?" I asked sweetly, giving him a half smile.

The horse studied me for a few moments until answering, "Alright, but I'm not going into the forest. I will wait for you outside, somewhere unseen."

"Oh, thank-you sir," I said overjoyed. Maybe there was still hope in finding Edmund…

The horse bent low so I could climb on and said, "Call me Adian. It's a good thing you decided to find your brother at night. The shadows will be some use to us."

And without another word, Adian and I were off into the night.

**Please, please review. Chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to all your great reviews! Here's chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Edmund sat beside where the Witch was standing. He was shivering from cold and hunger, but he didn't seem to care. All he could think about was his brother and sisters. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he listened to Lucy or those Beavers? They had told him that the Witch was evil, yet he had not listened to any of them.

He had betrayed his family. The ones that cared and loved him more then anybody or anything else in the world. He had always thought they had never liked him. Hated him even. He had told the Witch that Peter, Susan and Lucy were nothing special, but that wasn't true. When he had realized the real intention of the Witch wanting him to bring his siblings to her castle; a guilty feeling had plagued him.

When he had heard her command for the wolves to kill anything alive at the Beavers' house, he felt his heart break. He had felt as though he was going to throw up. A sickening feeling filled his stomach, mixed with extreme guilt and fear. Not for himself, but for his siblings. He feared for their safety. He hoped against all the odds that they were still alive…

Suddenly the whole camp was in an uproar, interrupting the raven haired boy from his musing. Without thinking he stood up, to try and see what was happening. He saw centaurs, leopards, horses and birds were attacking the Witch's army. Then a wolf ran towards the Witch.

"Your majesty," he said panting and bowing low, "Hide the human, they are looking for him."

The Witch turned to the young boy, "Get down."

She struck him across the face with her wand, knocking him to the ground. Pain speared across his nose and mouth, making his eyes water.

"They followed me here by _his_ command," said the wolf making Edmund look up

"You mean Aslan?" he asked, daring to hope. Again he felt pain strike into his face, only this time it was worse, as the Witch struck him again.

"Silence!" she hissed, "Say that name again and I will cut your tongue out."

Edmund felt liquid run down from his nose. He wiped his nose, only to smudge blood across his small cheek and hand.

"We would have killed the two daughters of Eve, but they climbed into a tree and one blew a horn. Then the other Son of Adam came and he killed my captain. I watched from the trees."

Edmund slowly registered everything the wolf was saying; he then realized that they were alive. His brother and sisters were alive. He was able to breathe again as relief swept over time. The sickening feeling in his stomach disappeared only to be replaced by guilt and shame. But the important thing was that they were safe. At least now if the Witch killed him, he would know his family was safe…

He hadn't even realized that blood had poured down his nose at an alarming rate. It had traveled down his chin, down his neck and was absorbing into his sweater. He wiped the blood from his mouth, causing a blood trail along his other cheek. The Witch must have hit him harder then he had thought.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab the back of his jumper and roughly pull him to his feet. Looking up he saw it was the Witch's dwarf.

"Get up, scum!" he snarled at him. Edmund stood but felt unsteady on his feet. He felt a terrible headache coming on. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and squeezed his nose, hoping the bleeding would stop.

"They will not stay long, your highness," said the dwarf, addressing the Witch, "Maybe you should hurry them on, your greatness."

The Witch smiled and took a better grip on her wand. But it was Edmund who spoke, "Please. Don't hurt them. They're looking for me."

The Witch turned to him and slapped him across the mouth with as much force she could master, making Edmund stumble backwards and fall to the floor, "Edmund, you will speak when spoken to, is that in anyway unclear?"

Her voice was calm and sweet but her attack had been vicious. Edmund pledged silently with himself not to cry, that boys don't cry. She wiped her blood stained hand on her coat, not caring how noticeably red it looked on her white coat.

Edmund tasted blood in his mouth. His mouth and nose were hurting painfully now and knew that his face would be bruised. He looked up at her and saw she was standing over him, wand in hand.

When he remained silent she struck him across his face again with her wand. "Answer me," she snarled

"No, your majesty," Edmund managed to gasp out. He was in a lot of pain now. He felt dizzy and sick. His eyes were blurring over as tears filed them and began to fall. He reached up and tried to wipe his face clean, but the blood he removed was soon only replaced by more blood.

He replaced his hand over his nose and remembered when he was younger and his mother had instructed him how to stop a nose bled. But Edmund knew this was no nosebleed. It was just blood gushing from his nose, disturbingly fast.

Edmund remained on the floor, in a heap of blood and dirt, while the Witch met and talked with her supporters.

I guess I deserve this, he thought sadly.

It was an hour before the Witch's dwarf came and got Edmund from the floor. He lay down and curled up in a small ball and lay there, not moving. The only good thing that had happened was his blood nose had stopped, but he was covered in blood. He had managed to wipe most of it from his face.

His pale face, with was whiter then ever, was blood stained from his nose downwards. The dwarf had pulled him outside and tied him to a tree. The robes were tight and were digging into his skin. They were very suffocating, mainly the ones along his chest.

He felt weak and couldn't stop trembling. He had a dreadful headache and he was starving. He was willing himself not to cry, not here. He wouldn't give the Witch that much satisfaction to see him cry.

He sat tied against the tree for what seemed like hours. It was only after; when it was dark did he see something strange. He thought he saw something or someone creep around in the darkness. He looked around him and saw the wolf, who had informed the Witch what had happen at Aslan's camp also noticed something.

His head rose from the ground and his hair was on end. He sniffed and suddenly gave a low growl, "I smell man flesh. It it's not coming from the prisoner."

He didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular. His teeth barred and growling as he approached the area where Edmund had seen movement. Suddenly an arrow came soaring out of the darkness hitting the wolf in between the eyes. He gave a tiny yelp before falling to ground with a soft thump.

Edmund looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but nobody else was around. The wolf must have been sent to guard him. Edmund remember the Witch saying something about a war with Aslan. Maybe that's were all her supporters were. Training or preparing for battle…

He quickly looked back at the place where the arrow had come from but he couldn't see anything apart for blackness. Suddenly he saw more movement to the left of him, in the bushes, then a girl stumbled forward holding a bow and arrow at the ready.

Edmund recognized her at once. It was Susan. His eyes widened in surprise. His older sister glanced at him and placed a finger over her lips. She then looked around and once she was sure that there was no other threats present she lowly her arrow. She knelt down next to her brother.

Relief eased her nerves slightly as she saw her younger brother. But the way he looked broke her heart. He was covered in blood and his face a chalk white. He looked even younger and smaller then he really was sitting here strapped to the truck of the tree.

She saw his eyes widen and after making sure that nobody else was around she replaced her arrow and bow in their holders. She knelt down next to him and as quickly as she could; untied the piece of cloth that was tied around Edmund's mouth. It was hard at first because the knot was tight but she was able to free it eventually.

"Oh Edmund," she said, "What happened? Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?"

"She gave me a really bad nose bled," he said, "The blood wouldn't stop." He suddenly realized that a lump was in his throat and it was painfully tight.

"It's okay," Susan put a gentle hand on her brother's cheek, "I'm going to get you out of there."

She took an arrow from her holder and moved to the robes, she had to cut at each robe a few times but finally Edmund was free of the bounds.

In an instance he ran into his sister's arms. He couldn't resist the tears any longer and they began to pour down his cheeks. Susan held her brother and her heart broke for him. He was crying. Edmund was actually crying. She stroked his raven hair and let him cry.

"I'm sorry," his voice was muffled from his crying and his face being buried in her dress, "I'm really, really sorry."

"Shhh," she hugged him tighter, "It's alright Ed. I forgive you. Peter, Lucy and I forgive you. Everyone forgives you."

Edmund continued to cry. He stopped after a while and looked up at his elder sister; his pale face was covered in tear stains.

"I don't want to stay with her," he voice began to break again; "I don't want to stay with her anymore."

"Yes," she nodded, "You won't. But we have to hurry; we have no time to lose."

Susan grabbed Edmund's hand, "Stay close to me."

Edmund didn't need telling twice. To see this sister again was the best feeling he had had in a long it. The two raven haired siblings made there way through the forest as quietly and quickly as they could.

Susan led her little brother through trees and across numerous clearings. Every time they entered a new turn Edmund expected a member of the Witch's army to be hiding around it. Unfortunately they came upon one. It was a goblin who was standing in the clearing. He seemed to be keep guard.

"Don't move until I say so," Susan whispered to Edmund. The youngest brother had no intention of disobeying her. He watched as Susan pulled out her bow and an arrow. Carefully she aimed it at the goblin. After a few moments she realized it and it hit him in the side of the head, making his amour clattered as he fell to the ground.

"Okay," she whispered taking her brother's hand again, "Let's go." They would have made it if it weren't for a screeching voice that ruined it.

"He's escaping! The human prisoner is escaping!" The voice seemed to come from the tree tops.

"Run!" said Susan and the middle siblings tore through the clearing and into the trees and darkness. However they didn't slow their pace when they reached the shelter of the dark, they kept running and running until Susan finally skidded to a stop.

"Quick," she said pointing to a chestnut horse, "This is Adian. He helped me find this forest."

"I heard the alarm," said Adian, as Susan climbed up on him after Edmund. She sat behind her brother, "We have no time. I suggest you hold on."

And Adian shot out from their finding place only to be met by the Witch's army…

**Chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Adian reared as the Witch's army pushed swords and axes at him.

"Hold on tight, your majesties," the horse called and with that he shot off into the crowd and trampled on most of then. Eventually they were free and Adian cantered hard out of the forest. Susan thought that they were finally safe, until an arrow was shot passed her left ear. Turning she saw about ten members of the Witch's army riding up behind them, awfully close. She saw one on each side of Adian through the trees.

"Adian," said called over the beating of hooves, "We have company."

"Indeed," replied Adian. At that moment they broke into a huge clearing, with the 12 riders of the Jadis' army behind them. They caught up and formed a line behind them. Susan turned and saw a dwarf point an arrow at her. It was probably her quick reflex that saved her life.

However it was a very dangerous reflex. Letting go of Edmund's waist she took her bow and an arrow and before the dwarf could release his and she shot him in the chest. He stumbled back and fall off the horse.

Adian quickened his pace and they entered more trees. It was rather hard to escape the riders in here. Every turn Adian went one of then cut him off, however Adian dodged them and tried another way. At long last they broke out of Radnast Forest, but the riders still followed. Susan then saw a flowing river she had seen in the previous night. She instantly recognized it.

It was the river that Lucy and she had been at the previous day, when they were attacked by the wolves. Adian cantered over it and he suddenly stopped and turned the riders. They too had stopped but on the other side of the river. A tall weird-looking creature with a high pitched voice said, "Hand over the traitor, Daughter of Eve."

Susan pointed an arrow threatenly at the band of riders and tried not to let any of the fear she felt inside show in her voice, "If you want him, come and claim him."

At Susan's offer the riders began to cross the river. Susan tightened her grip on her bow and pulled the arrow back a little further, just about to release the first shot when a deafening roar thundered through the land.

Edmund gasped when he looked around to see the golden form of Aslan next to the river, his teeth were barred and his claws were strung out, ready to strike.

"Susan," he whispered, "Maybe you should point the arrow in the lion's direction-"

Susan looked at her brother in surprise, before realizing that Edmund had no idea that Aslan was a lion.

She smiled and said, "No silly, that's Aslan."

Edmund's eyes widen and he whispered to nobody in particular, "_That's_ Aslan."

As soon as the band of riders saw the Lion they turned and fled, scared out of their minds. Adian chuckled and said, "Cowards! They don't dare challenge Aslan."

When the riders were gone Aslan began to approach the middle brother and sister and Adian. Susan felt Edmund tense and go very stiff.

She put a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder and he looked up at her, "Susan, what if he's really mad…"

Susan gave him a reassuring smile and said, "I think Aslan has already forgiven you. Come on."

She got off Adian and helped her brother off. She looked to the horizon and saw the tiniest colour of pink along it.

"Susan," said a deep voice. She looked around and saw the lion was standing in front of her.

"Susan I will not ask you where you have been for the answer is in front of my eyes," Aslan turned his great head to Edmund, who stood petrified. She wanted hold her little brother more then anything, to stop him being so frightened.

"You need not fear me child," Aslan told Edmund, "I am not angry with you."

Edmund relaxed slightly and Aslan turned to Susan.

"Daughter of Eve, that was a noble thing you did," he told her, his eyes on her face. Susan kept her's on the floor and hoped Aslan wouldn't turn this into a congregations speech. She hated them and thankful Aslan didn't.

"It was noble but very dangerous. You knew the risk of what this would be but yet I admire your bravery. But I do not think it was bravery that you and Edmund are alive," said Aslan, "It is love. It was love that drove your determination."

Susan smiled and he then turned to Adian, "You have also showed bravery beyond anything I would have expected of you Adian. You were able to deliver the siblings back to safety, even if your own life was at risk. For that I thank-you."

Adian mumbled a thank-you and bowed low to Aslan, who then turned to Edmund.

"Come Son of Adam; walk with me," Aslan began to move down the river. However Edmund didn't move.

"You need not fear me Edmund," said the lion, looking slightly over his shoulder, "Come, walk with me."

Edmund hesitated before looking at Susan, who nodded. He then began to follow the lion down the river and soon he fell into the step beside him.

Peter and Lucy never found out how Edmund was really saved by the Witch. As far as they know Aslan had sent a band of his soldiers in the middle of the night to search for Edmund and they succeed in finding him.

They never did understand why Susan had picked Adian as her horse. There had been plenty of others and Peter had always wondered why Susan was drawn to that horse. Edmund and Susan never spoke of how she saved him, for some reason Aslan thought it might be best for their eldest and youngest siblings didn't know of anything that had happened that night.

However, neither of the middle siblings forgot that night, nor when they in Narnia and not after they had fallen back through the wardrobe. Edmund had been angry at his older sister for forgetting Narnia. He had been angry at her because all she was interested in now was parties, make-up and boys. She had also turned bitter towards her brothers and sister.

_But wasn't that me?_ Edmund had asked himself over and over again, _wasn't it me who was once bitter? Why Su? Why'd did you have to turn bitter, while I turned into the caring brother? Why did you have to change of all people? Why did things have to change? Why can't everything go back to how it was? I miss how everything was; I just want to go back! Is that so how to ask for!_

Edmund still had hundreds and hundreds of unanswered questions, every one of them were never answered.

But Susan didn't always think about parties, make-up and boys. Sometimes, just sometimes when she slept, her memory would go back to forgotten times and it was there that she was hunted by images of an 11 year old boy, strapped to a tree, covered in his own blood and his small, bruised, pale face would mark the one of her younger brother…

**Fin. **

**I'm sorry I had to finish the story on a sad note, but all my other stories finish happily ever after and I was kinda bored of that ending so I changed it for this fic, but I hope you enjoyed the story anyways!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
